1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification tags, and more particularly, to an identification tag for cooperating with a modular jack.
2. Description of Related Art
Modular plugs and jacks are used as quick disconnection electrical wire connectors. These modular plugs and jacks are commonly utilized with devices such as telephones. Typically, the modular jack is fixedly secured to a support surface while the modular plug is connected to the telephone. This arrangement allows the telephone to be moved to various locations by disconnecting the modular plug from the jack.
Generally, the modular plug is rectangular in shape and has a flexible, resilient locking member fixedly secured at one end to a surface of the plug. The modular jack includes a rectangular cavity having a stepped portion with a pair of laterally spaced stops at the opening of the cavity. The modular plug is removably locked or secured in the cavity of the modular jack by depressing the locking member, inserting the plug into the jack, and releasing the locking member. The locking member engages the pair of stops to prevent axial movement between the plug and the cavity of the jack. The process is reversed for removing the plug from the jack.
In the consumer market, a customer may desire to have a modular jack installed in particular location. Since these modular jacks come in various sizes, confusion may result as to the particular modular jack to be installed by the installation person. Further, once the modular jacks are installed, confusion may result as to which particular modular jack is to be used, especially if a multitude of similar size modular jacks have been installed.
Various attempts have been made to prevent this confusion such as having a name-sheet filled in with pertinent information to be packaged with the modular jack or tying a tag with pertinent information to the modular jack. However, these are not convenient ways of labeling or marking the modular jack with pertinent information, such as customer name or location, prior to the jack being used. Also, the name-sheet or the tied on tag may be separated from the jack once it is installed.